Episode 2210
Mikey Episode Number: 2210 Date: Sunday, July 26, 1993 Sponsors: A, J, 19 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1993 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A lizard sings about how she likes to be "Above it All" as well as below Artist: Sally Cruikshank |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Robin Williams shows Elmo the many fun things one can do with a stick |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Planet J / j |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|A Large Lavender Live Hand Anything Muppet (Frank Oz) closes everything |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A man has a J under his hat |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"There's a Lot of Different Ways to Get to School" (sung by Jerry Nelson) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Rap #19 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bop has a tummy ache from eating way too many cookies (approx. 15). So, Barney, Kathy, Derek, Min, and Shawn sing "Mr. Knickerbocker" to cheer her up. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Cecille sings "I'm Gonna Get to You". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie decides to set up an apple-selling stand, and has everything he needs, leaving out the apples |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Apple: a riddle |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster and the Fly Girls sing "Healthy Food" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Numbers from 1 to 20 line up, but 17 is missing |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Panel Discussion: What is man's role in the universe? Sam the Eagle believes it is to be decent and work hard. Mildred does not believe man can roll in the universe. He's not round enough to roll. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A boy acts out his feelings as animals. ("There's a zoo in me!") |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Professor Major-Chord & The Kidsongs Kids sings "Down By The Station" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Both heads of the Two Headed Monster argue over which letter is an A. The right head (Jerry Nelson) points to the lowercase a ... |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: A for Ape |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The left head (Richard Hunt) points to the capital A ... |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pencil box A/a |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Luis sees the monster arguing, and informs it that both of these letters are the letter A. Relieved, the monster showers him with kisses. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sign Man: BINGO |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Wish You Were Here: In Arizona, Big Bird sees how kids help charros put on a rodeo, and rides a horse. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Soul A |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Water Baby" over footage of seals and kids swimming |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Geometry of Circles |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Fay Ray climbs over a box |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog demonstrates to the viewer how your neck moves to different positions without moving your body, and how you'd have to move your body at different positions without your neck. In the process, he falls off his mushroom. "All in all, I'd say it's a good thing we have our necks," he says. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Ladies, birds, and fish march forward and backward |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|"Baby Bop's Street Dance" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Colonel Travel takes the viewer on a tour of England |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Growing Numbers #19 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Little Chrissy and the Alphabeats sing "Count it Higher." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Abstract Count to 19 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Kids Playing In The Snow |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Alphabet Song (country, gospel, Mexican) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Bert announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Kermit holding the Sesame Street sign while Grover and Cookie Monster hold the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide